Chimæra
For the nightclub in Lorien's Capital City, see 'The Chimæra. '' The '''Chimærae are a species of animal native to Lorien. They have the ability to shape-shift into other animal forms. 'Origin' Chimærae are mysterious creatures that have not always lived side by side with the citizens of Lorien, according to legend the Nine Elders discovered the Phoenix Stones which unlocked the power of Lorien; producing a flourishing ecosystem with resources in abundance. It also gave the Garde Legacies and called the Chimæra out of hiding. During the Battle of Lorien, the Chimærae fought alongside the Loric but ultimately lost and the planet virtually destroyed. The only surviving Chimæra managed to leave the planet in either one of two Loric ships that managed to flee. One known as Hadley (Later Bernie Kosar), belonging to Number Four, left on board the main Loric Ship with the Nine chosen Garde. A menagerie of Chimærae, belonging to Ella's father Raylan, also managed to escape on the Second Loric Ship. 'Known Individual Chimæra' Bernie Kosar (Hadley) Bernie Kosar is John's Chimæra who followed him from Lorien secretly. BK keeps an eye on John without him knowing for most of his childhood. He takes on the form of a gecko whilst in Florida, It isn't until after the death of Number Three that Bernie makes his presence known to John in the regular form of a beagle. Four finally realises, during the Battle of Paradise High School, what Bernie Kosar is and that he has in fact been with him since he was young, remembering a toy he played with on the loric ship that used to play back. John later realizes his ability to communicate with animals telepathically, and therefore is able to communicate with him. = Raylan's Chimærae On the Second Loric Ship, Raylan's menagerie of Chimærae managed to escape the planet and travel to Earth. Once they arrived, Crayton ensured they were hidden before he travelled to find the Garde with Ella. The Chimærae were eventually found and captured by the Mogadorians. All except one were taken to a Mogadorian facility known as Plum Island in New York, where they were cruelly experimented on in order to find the gene that allowed them to shapeshift and apply it to the Vat-born Mogadorians. Once Adam finds Dust he learns from Rex that more are in Mogadorian custody and takes him to Plum Island, helping him to infiltrate the facility and rescue them. Adam finds seven but is forced to leave at least two behind as they seem to have become insane from their intense experimentation. One seems to be some sort of goo smeared across the bottom of the cage but as Adam approaches it, it transforms into a screaming raccoon-like creature. The second cage was empty but had been soiled suggesting it was not empty for long. The third cage contains a blue parrot with stumps instead of wings which are bandaged a stitched. Adamus rescues five Chimærae and escapes Plum Island, he travels to Chicago to find the Garde. Olivia Olivia is one of the Chimærae that traveled on the second ship off of Lorien and travelled with Crayton and Ella. Olivia rises from the lake, during the Battle of Santa Teresa, to fend off the Mogadorians and kills many before she is attacked by dozens of Krauls simultaneously. She is last seen at the bottom of the lake by Marina, battered and bloody, presumably having died from her wounds. Dust Dust is a Chimærae that assumes a wolf as a natural form. Dust was on the second Loric ship but he had been captured by the Mogadorians, separated from the others, and taken to the labs in the Dulce base for experiments. He is saved from imprisonment by Adamus Sutekh when the latter conjured an earthquake that caused the Dulce Base to collapse. While initially hostile towards Adam for being a Mogadorian, he is reassured of Adam's friendliness through the display of his Legacy, and becomes his faithful companion. He also helps Adam keep an eye on Rexicus Saturnus, their other Mogadorian companion, should he pose a threat to them, and defend Adam in times of danger. He would later defend John and Adam on the Attack on Ashwood Estates. He also joined Adam, Six, and Marina to the infiltration of the Elder's Sanctuary against Phiri Dun-Ra and her team. He attacks them in the form of a Falcon. He is left behind to stand guard while the others activate the Lorien Entity. Afterwards, Phiri Dun-Ra paralyzes Dust with a blaster frequency. In United As One, Dust recovers and fights to overtake a Warship, as well as fighting in the Final Battle for Earth, ultimately giving his life for Adam in the end. Stanley Named after Nine's old alias in Chicago. Rests in the form of a tabby ginger cat and has taken a liking to Sam Goode. Biscuit A female Chimæra who prefers the form of a golden retriever. Named by Sarah Hart. She also has taken the form of a tiger. In United As One, Biscuit becomes Daniela's companion. Gamera Named by Malcolm Goode after an old movie monster. Rests in the form of a turtle, as well as a black cat. He has taken a liking to Malcolm, and will respond to his whistles. Regal Prefers the form of a stately hawk. Bandit Prefers to rest in a scrawny racoon form. Nine's Chimæra Number Nine remembers playing with his two Chimæra shortly before the first sounds of the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien. One of them is named Byescoe. Category:Chimæra [[Category:Loric Category:Species Category:Loric Creatures Category:Aliens